


and it's three in the morning again

by Cromo



Category: AOMG, Korean Hip Hop RPF, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hip Hop, Illustrations, M/M, Moodboards, Music, Romance, Slice of Life, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo/pseuds/Cromo
Summary: in my life that had zero streetlightswhen I was lonely and walking aloneyou smiled brightly for me, so dazzling(c)в моей жизни без света уличных фонарей,когда я был одинок и бродил один,ты ярко улыбнулся мне;так ослепительно(с)
Relationships: Jo Sungwoo | Code Kunst/Woo Wonjae, Lee Sunghwa | Gray/Park Jaebeom | Jay Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	1. you shine the most in my dark life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/5 illustration for [«Песня не о любви»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912756)
> 
> Park Jaebeom (Jay Park)/Lee Sunghwa (Gray)  
>  _«you shine the most in my dark life»_ — **GRAY** «Moon Blue»
> 
> Пак Джебом (Джей Пак)/Ли Сонхва (Грей)  
>  _«ты сияешь ярче всего в моей тёмной жизни»_


	2. it's late night but you can still call me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/5 illustration for [«Песня не о любви»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912756)
> 
> Park Jaebeom (Jay Park)/Lee Sunghwa (Gray)  
>  _«it's late night but you can still call me»_ — **Loco & GRAY** «Late Night»
> 
> Пак Джебом (Джей Пак)/Ли Сонхва (Грей)  
>  _«поздняя ночь, но ты всё ещё можешь позвонить мне»_


	3. in my life that had zero streetlights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/5 illustration for [«Песня не о любви»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912756)
> 
> Park Jaebeom (Jay Park)/Lee Sunghwa (Gray)  
>  _«in my life that had zero streetlights»_ — **GRAY** «Moon Blue»
> 
> Пак Джебом (Джей Пак)/Ли Сонхва (Грей)  
>  _«в моей жизни без света уличных фонарей»_


	4. i'm imprisoned in myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _a prison without bars, scream into the nothingness_ (c)
> 
> тюрьма без решёток; крик в никуда (c)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/5 illustration for [«Песня не о любви»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912756)
> 
> Jo Sungwoo (Code Kunst)/Woo Wonjae  
>  _«i'm imprisoned in myself»_ — **Woo Wonjae** «a fence»
> 
> Чо Сону (Кокун)/У Вонджэ  
>  _«я в заключении в самом себе»_


	5. when i see you humming my song i feel like i'm walking in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/5 illustration for [«Песня не о любви»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912756)
> 
> Park Jaebeom (Jay Park)/Lee Sunghwa (Gray)  
>  _«when i see you humming my song i feel like i'm walking in the sky»_ — **ELO & PENOMECO (feat. GRAY)** «LOVE?»
> 
> Пак Джебом (Джей Пак)/Ли Сонхва (Грей)  
>  _«когда я вижу, как ты напеваешь мою песню, мне кажется, что я иду по небу»_


End file.
